


General Check-up

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: jessie-chan16 asked: Can you make one where Brucie is getting a check up from Thomas Elliot and he touches Bruce more cause Clark is obviously jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as usual 
> 
> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/156359486546/can-you-make-one-where-brucie-is-getting-a-check

“Relax,”

Clark fidgets. “But—”

“But nothing,” says Bruce as he parks in front of the hospital.

“He’s your childhood friend,”

Bruce puts the car in park. “And you’re my boyfriend. I don’t see the big problem here,”

“Means maybe he won’t like me,” Clark frowns at the large sign near the hospital doors.

 _Elliot Memorial Hospital_.

“Clark, he’s a childhood friend. Which means, if he says something I don’t like about you, I have all the right to punch him in the face,” Bruce turns off the car and reaches for a large manila envelope from the backseat. “And if gossip spreads, well, you know how I handle gossip,” Bruce winks at Clark, which makes the latter blush to the tip of his ears.

They step out of the car, and Bruce leads Clark into the building, and several floors up to a clinic. The nurse at the reception greets them warmly, then another nurse leads them to an examination room. Bruce hands her the envelope, which she sets down on the office table.

She tells them the doctor will be with them shortly and leaves the room. Bruce hops on the examination table, while Clark tries to make himself comfortable on the chair nearby.

A few moments later, a handsome redhead wearing a white coat enters the room and smiles at the sight of Bruce.

“Bruce!” he greets him cheerfully. “It’s been a while!” he opens his arms and brings Bruce into a fierce hug.

“Good to see you, Tommy,” smiles Bruce. When Thomas lets go, Bruce introduces him to Clark. “Clark, this is Dr. Thomas Elliot. Aside from being a childhood friend, Dr. Elliot is also one of Gotham City’s finest surgeons, and he built this hospital in memory of his parents,”

Thomas offers his hand and Clark shakes it firmly. “Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Elliot,”

“Tommy, this is Clark Kent. He’s a writer at The Daily Planet,”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Kent,” Thomas says warmly. “You’re far away from home, I see,”

“It’s quite the commute, if I’m honest,” answers Clark.

“I can imagine. Now, I know this is routine, but if you will, Bruce,” Thomas leads Bruce over to a weighing scale by putting his hand on the small of his back, then measures his height. He writes it down on a sheet on a clipboard. He snorts. “If he ever becomes just a little bit overweight,” Thomas turns to Clark. “Tie him up and drag him over here. I want to see it for myself,”

Bruce laughs as he hops back up on the examination table.

“Laugh now, Bruce,” says Thomas. “Now that you got yourself a somebody, those brunch, lunch, and dinner dates are going to happen more and more often,” he scribbles more notes on the clipboard.

Thomas reaches for the manila envelope, pulls out its contents and examines it. He takes the x-ray film and raises it towards the light, then puts it down and jots down some more. He peruses through the papers that contain Bruce’s blood tests and says, “Look, Bruce, I don’t even know why you even bothered setting this checkup with me. These numbers are perfect,” he sets down the papers and moves toward Bruce.

“I like running in the morning,” says Bruce proudly. “And a little bit of lifting here and there, cross fit a few times a week,”

“As long as you’re careful and not overdoing it, good, good,” Thomas puts on his stethoscope. “Lift up your shirt, please,”

Clark doesn’t like it. Right now, Dr. Elliot is listening to Bruce’s heart, and then his lungs, asking him to breath in and out. And then now he’s checking Bruce’s eyes with a penlight, and feeling his jaw and neck, and then his stomach, if there are any unwanted protrusions.

Nobody else should be able to touch Bruce like that. Only he should be able to touch Bruce like that. It takes all of Clark’s will not to frown.

“Alright, you’re good to go,” announces Thomas. “There is literally nothing I can say, Bruce,” he writes down something at the edge of the paper, then sets the clipboard down on his table.

Bruce chuckles. “Thank you anyway, Tommy. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Definitely. I want to have you over for dinner some time,” Thomas clicks his pen and puts it in his coat pocket. “And you have to bring Mr. Kent of course,”

“That would be lovely, Tommy, thank you,” says Bruce, and again Thomas pulls him into a tight hug.

“Drive safe, Bruce,” says Thomas as he lets go.

Bruce waves one more time before leaving. As they walk down the hall to the elevator, Clark pulls Bruce into the restroom, locks the door, and wraps his arms around Bruce, and buries his face into Bruce’s neck.

The gesture makes Bruce laugh. “Were you jealous?”

Clark doesn’t say anything, keeps his face in Bruce’s neck, but nods.

Bruce peels Clark off him, and cups his face. “If it makes you feel better,” he leans over to whisper in Clark’s ear. “We can play doctor when we get home, and you can touch me all you want,”

Clark turns red as a tomato. He gets a kiss to his cheek.

A few days later, a package addressed to Clark comes in the mail. It’s a legitimate Littmann stethoscope and a long, white doctor’s coat. Roleplaying is now Bruce’s new favorite game.  

 


End file.
